


Dalle ceneri

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Druid Merlin, Druids, Italiano | Italian, Language Barrier, M/M, Merlin is 17, Older Arthur, Smut, destiny makes them do it (no ok it's love)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Merlin, Merthur. Arthur si trova isolato dai suoi compagni mentre stavano facendo un giro di ricognizione dei territori nordici appena conquistati da Uther. La notte cala e inizia a nevicare, la neve si aggiunge al ghiaccio già presente al suolo e il rischio di morire assiderato è altissimo. MA una figura avvolta da una pelliccia viene in suo aiuto; è Merlin, figlio di una sacerdotessa dell'Antica Religione che conduce il nostro eroe alla grotta dove vive da ormai parecchie lune e dove dovrà rimanere, secondo le profezie, sino a che non incontrerà un guerriero.<br/>Smut!Fic.</p>
<p>"Il ragazzo non avrebbe capito ciò che stava dicendo, ma si era seduto di nuovo e lo stava guardando con espressione rapita, le mani strette sulle ginocchia; era chiaro che il capirsi del tutto, a quel punto, non interessasse a nessuno dei due."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalle ceneri

**Author's Note:**

> Originariamente pubblicata insieme ad altri fill in "Fill per l'event Drabble Day 16 - 17 Ottobre".

 

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che la sua ora giungesse così.

Prima che un principe, era un soldato; nato in un periodo di guerra, nata con lui la guerra contro l'Antica Religione. L'odore del ferro e dello zolfo e dell'erba pregna di fango sempre nelle sue narici, era convinto che sarebbe stato in quel modo, che sarebbe morto: sul campo di battaglia, nella lotta. Domato da uno spirito più forte del suo, da un ingegno militare più sottile del suo.

Invece, era lo spirito dell'inverno che lo stava sconfiggendo, sottile la morsa del gelo che feriva la carne sotto le sue unghie.

La campagna contro i druidi del nord, guidata da Uther, per volere della testardaggine del re si era protratta fino alla stagione fredda. Non avevano mollato la presa e avevano avuto la meglio, anche se a costo di decimare le loro fila. Arthur non aveva tentennato di fronte alle perdite; ci era abituato. Non aveva tentennato, no. Sapeva ciò a cui andava incontro – il sangue, le urla, le strida, il ferro,  _pietà, pietà_  – lo sapeva. Non aveva tentennato. Lui aveva obbedito. Era questo che sapeva fare, il principe soldato, era questo che faceva. Obbediva.

Anche adesso, con le dita insensibili da ore e le mascelle tenute stoicamente incollate per impedire loro di battere e mordere la lingua, obbediva.

Barcollava scuotendo la testa per allontanare lo stordimento. Il vento fischiava nelle orecchie ricordandogli crudelmente i fischi sul campo di battaglia.

Rabbrividì, chiudendo gli occhi, e procedette alla cieca nella tormenta, le suole consumate che sprofondavano nella neve.

Andò avanti in quel modo a lungo, scandendo il tempo con i suoi respiri spezzati per darsi una dimensione. Ma lì, nel limbo tra la ragione e la tempesta, non lasciarsi scivolare nell'oblio era sempre più difficile.

Sentiva il gelo appropriarsi di lui, dalle estremità fino alle ossa, fino a che non fu convinto di essere diventato di ghiaccio e neve. E il vento divenne il grido dell'ultimo uomo che aveva trafitto – un compagno che aveva graziato lui stesso per toglierlo dalla graticola di una morte lenta...

Cadde come un albero.

Le palpebre sollevate sul bianco abbacinante, divenne a mano a mano insensibile al mondo al di fuori della sua testa. Nemmeno si sentiva più tremare. Sarebbe morto assiderato. Accolse la notizia sospirando, il petto che si sollevava appena, schiacciato al suolo.

Finiva così, con il suo corpo da soldato ridotto a un guscio vuoto.

«Artorius...?»

Qualcuno che si avvicinava. Qualcuno che si accucciava su di lui, i lembi di un mantello di pelliccia scura nella coda degli occhi, ma Arthur era finito, non riusciva nemmeno a muovere il collo. Qualcosa che strofinava intorno alla sua nuca e poi Arthur veniva sollevato, e dopo il buio.

_No, lasciami qui_.

 

 

Dalle pareti di sasso penzolavano delle conchiglie. Non era possibile che fossero conchiglie, in realtà, ma lo sembravano, quei piccoli sassi biancastri lavorati e forati. Erano appesi a delle corde, un sasso e un cubetto di legno e un sasso e una forma di animale intagliata in modo grezzo. Quando i ninnoli cozzavano tra loro, piano, tintinnavano appena.

Arthur cercò di alzarsi ma scoprì di non essere ancora padrone del proprio corpo. Era dunque finalmente morto?

Di colpo, un'ombra nel suo campo visivo: una figura incappucciata, una mano pallida e un bracciale d'osso e una striatura nera e serpentina appena visibile sulla pelle, solo un momento prima che la mano tirasse giù il cappuccio: il viso di un giovane dio, i capelli neri contro gli occhi grandi e blu, l'espressione attenta, pulita e lontana.

«Chi sei?» La voce di Arthur uscì in un rantolo debole.

Lo sconosciuto si accucciò accanto a lui e si avvicinò, i palmi aperti sul pavimento come un gatto. Appariva molto giovane.

«Sono morto?» chiese Arthur.

Lo sconosciuto, senza alcun preavviso, premette una mano sul fianco destro di Arthur, mandando una potente fitta che formicolò lungo tutti i suoi arti e gli fece pizzicare gli occhi.

Gemette di dolore. Vivo, allora. Vivo.

Riaprì gli occhi a fatica e il ragazzo, tra le luci bianche, era la visione di un folletto: dalla pelliccia sbucavano le braccia nude, segnate da striature dipinte di scuro. Il ragazzo si mise seduto a gambe incrociate senza staccare per un momento gli occhi da Arthur. Era concentrato.

Mentre riprendeva coscienza di sé, Arthur ricominciava a sentire le ferite e i danni che la campagna militare avevano portato al suo fisico. Respirando in modo irregolare, si portò la sinistra sullo stomaco, cercando di allungare le dita verso il fianco destro. Gli occhi del ragazzo saettavano, attenti a ogni suo movimento.

Arthur grugnì, cercando inutilmente di sollevarsi, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu spostare il volto; così si accorse del fuoco accesso al suo fianco. Il fuoco. Fissò, fino a restarne ipnotizzato, le fiamme che mangiavano il cuore di legnetti sul quale si ergevano. Ricordò come, prima di perdere i sensi, fosse stato convinto che non avrebbe mai più sentito un briciolo di calore sulla sua pelle... Stupefatto, realizzò che era stato lo sconosciuto a salvarlo.

«Vivi qui?» gracchiò, senza staccarsi dalla visione sconcertante del piccolo falò.

Prima c'era neve e ghiaccio e ora c'era un fuoco e c'erano delle conchiglie appese al soffitto di roccia, e c'era un ragazzo giovane che forse passava più tempo di quanto fosse umanamente saggio fare in una grotta nelle terre del nord... un ragazzo al quale doveva la vita.

Nessuna risposta.

Arthur lo sentì trafficare al suo fianco, il rumore tiepido di qualcosa che si spostava, il cigolio di una cassetta aperta. Anche il minimo mormorio gli faceva venire voglia di strizzare le palpebre e urlare forte, fino a graffiarsi la gola.

Sobbalzò quando sentì qualcosa di freddo sulla pelle: il ragazzo aveva scostato le pellicce che coprivano Arthur (oh, era perfino stato coperto) e stava applicando sulla ferita al suo fianco una mistura viscida e pruriginosa.

«Capisci la mia lingua?» esalò a fatica, trattenendo il fiato. Anche lo spasmo degli addominali gli portava via più energia di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto ammettere.

Il ragazzo strofinò i propri palmi l'uno sull'altro, una piccola smorfia quando si accorse che non era bastato a togliersi dalle dita la mistura. Poi li sfregò sulla pelliccia e si accomodò di nuovo per terra, deciso.

«Hai fatto del controllarmi a vista la tua missione, ragazzino delle nevi?»

Un sopracciglio nero si arcuò. Il ragazzo allungò una mano davanti al volto di Arthur, i polpastrelli a un soffio dalla sua pelle. Passò l'indice sull'arco della fronte di Arthur, come per invitarlo a spianare le linee che la increspavano.

Il principe guerriero sbuffò una risata. «La fai facile.»

«Fa-ci-le» sillabò l'altro. Aveva una voce sorprendentemente profonda, e le labbra erano piene e rosee per il freddo. Piegò la testa di lato, come per assaporare la nuova parola acquisita.

Era buffo, in un certo senso. Arthur non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto vedere qualcosa di buffo durante una campagna militare.

«Perché mi hai salvato?» mormorò dopo lunghi momenti di silenzio, quando la spossatezza lo stava vincendo.

«Perché no?» sentì dire in un incerto e pesante accento del nord.

 

 

Il suo sonno fu popolato da incubi, macchie violacee che si spandevano davanti ai suoi occhi e laceravano la carne trascinandolo nel buio. Ogni tanto, però, veniva risvegliato da una sensazione fugace: l'ombra di un tocco sulla fronte. Una linea tracciata lentamente lungo il suo naso, poi veloce sulle labbra. Sospirava, ricordandosi che poteva respirare, durante quei momenti.

Quando i denti ripresero a battere, qualcosa si aggrappò tutto intorno a lui, spalla e fianco e gamba avvolte al sicuro, qualcosa di sottile e pressante e  _caldo_.

Fu una lunga notte.

 

 

«Come...?» motteggiò il ragazzo quando Arthur si risvegliò. Fu la prima cosa che fece; non aspettò nemmeno che Arthur fosse del tutto cosciente. Sparò quella parola e iniziò a muovere in aria le mani in ampi gesti, per farsi capire.

«... Come?» fece Arthur.

Il ragazzo parve illuminarsi, il viso che si accendeva e le sopracciglia che quasi sparivano sotto ai capelli indomabili. Si sedette sulle ginocchia e fece qualche passo, tutto serio, muovendo le braccia avanti e indietro. Stava mimando l'atto del camminare?

«Come... ho camminato?» tentò Arthur.

Il ragazzo tracciò con il braccio, molto lentamente, una lunga traiettoria e terminò puntandosi l'indice contro il petto, allusivo.

«Oh. Come ho fatto ad arrivare fino a qui.»

L'altro annuì con veemenza, strappando ad Arthur un sorriso stanco.

«Avevo ricevuto da mio padre il compito di pattugliare le zone intorno al campo di fortuna che abbiamo allestito» iniziò a raccontare il principe. Il ragazzo non avrebbe capito ciò che stava dicendo, ma si era seduto di nuovo e lo stava guardando con espressione rapita, le mani strette sulle ginocchia; era chiaro che il capirsi del tutto, a quel punto, non interessasse a nessuno dei due.

«Sapevamo che il tempo sarebbe peggiorato, ma non potevamo evitare un giro di ricognizione» proseguì Arthur. «Non eravamo sicuri di aver sgominato del tutto quel gruppo di druidi...» L'occhio gli cadde sui tatuaggi scuri sulle braccia del ragazzo, gorghi che si attorcigliavano intorno alla pelle in simboli druidici.

La lingua si fece di cera nella sua bocca. «... Cercavamo dei sicari. È molto probabile che se ne trovino, proprio poco dopo il termine di uno scontro.» Le sue parole si infrangevano sulle rocce e l'eco tornava da lui: non avrebbe mai creduto di poter sentire la propria voce suonare così desolata.

«Alla fine, però, ci hanno trovato per primi i lupi delle montagne.»

«Lu-pi?» Il ragazzo si riscosse. Portò un palmo a coppa vicino alla bocca e urlò: «Auuuuuuuu!»

Arthur sbuffò una risata debole. «Sì, esatto.»

Il ragazzo diresse le mani sul fianco sinistro, strizzando la pelliccia e usando le dita come artigli. «Auuu...» E mordette l'aria, digrignando i denti.

«Sì... è un morso. Mi hanno morso.»

Una fitta di dolore e rammarico passò sul volto del ragazzo, così improvvisa e sincera che lo sterno di Arthur si contrasse spiacevolmente. Il giovane si allungò ancora, carezzando in un gesto confortante i capelli di Arthur. Lui si irrigidì, spostandosi di qualche centimetro, e scansò le sue dita.

«Come mi hai curato?» chiese. «Una ferita del genere, per quanto superficiale sia stata, per mia fortuna... non guarisce così in fretta.»

Lo sguardo del ragazzo si indurì. Nella semioscurità della grotta, i suoi occhi erano grandi e neri come due scarabei, il viso teso e appena illuminato dal riverbero del fuoco.

«Sarei anche morto assiderato. In condizioni normali, dovrei ancora portare sul mio corpo i segni di una cosa del genere. Come mi hai curato così in fretta? E come puoi sopravvivere qui, in mezzo al nulla e al gelo?» Conosceva la risposta, ma aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire... di vedere con i suoi occhi.

Il ragazzo allora borbottò tra sé, scuotendo il capo con uno sbuffo. Gli uscì dalle labbra una serie di suoni veloci e... sorprendentemente simili a insulti, a giudicare da come lo guardava di sottecchi, grattandosi il naso.

Le sue spalle si sollevarono e poi si abbassarono lentamente. Alla fine, quasi rassegnato, tese il palmo verso Arthur. « _Þu fornimest adl fram guman_ » disse, e una nuvoletta di fumo si sollevò dalle sue dita, vorticando.

Arthur lasciò ricadere la testa sul pavimento della grotta. Un druido l'aveva salvato. Uno di quelli che era stato impegnato a combattere e respingere fino a poche ore prima, uno di quelli che aveva assoggettato per assicurarsi la loro obbedienza alla bandiera del drago d'oro. La magia, quella strana bestia dalla quale Arthur era stato messo in guardia per tutta la vita, la stessa che aveva fatto della sua vita un'enorme battaglia... ora vincolava la sua vita più che mai.

Di colpo, il ragazzo druido si accucciò sul suo volto, prendendolo tra le mani, toccandolo piano. Chiese qualcosa in tono concitato, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto essere 'stai bene?'.

«Se tu sapessi quello che ho fatto... quello che faccio... non mi aiuteresti.»

E poi successe questa cosa, una cosa straordinaria: il ragazzo scosse la testa, mormorando suoni ovattati e vibranti di dolore. Sollevò i capelli dalla fronte di Arthur, accarezzando piano, si chinò per baciare la pelle lì, e nel momento in cui le sue labbra lo toccarono, Arthur lo sentì: l'afflusso di una spira morbida e avvolgente, un accenno di magia che sfrigolava lungo tutto il suo corpo e che diceva, con la voce del ragazzo: «Lo so cosa c'è nel tuo cuore. Ti conosco, conosco la tua pena e il tuo rimorso e il tuo desiderio di cambiamento.»

Arthur non si era mai sentito così al sicuro e così sull'orlo delle lacrime.

E poi il ragazzo, con la sua bocca, recitò: «Il figlio della sacerdotessa attenderà nella grotta l'arrivo del re guerriero. Albion nascerà dall'unione. Così dicono le profezie.»

Doveva averlo imparato a memoria. Arthur era troppo confuso e provato per pensare alle conseguenze di quelle parole, e poi il ragazzo stava premendo con le dita sul cuore di Arthur, così: deciso ma gentile.

«Artorius rex» sussurrò. Ripeté il gesto, indicando se stesso. «Merlin.»

«Merlin...»

Parve felice di sentire Arthur pronunciare il suo nome; aveva gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso determinato, combattivo, e Arthur capì che era una persona che non si arrendeva facilmente.

«Non sono l'uomo che cerchi» disse il principe guerriero. Non voleva deluderlo. Merlin era stato più buono con lui di chiunque altro avesse mai conosciuto. Non importava il motivo; in quel momento contava solo il tepore del focolare e le ombre proiettate sulla roccia e l'espressione ferocemente onesta di Merlin.

«Sei tu» sussurrò Merlin, cercando ancora sul suo volto con le dita. Era come se stesse scoprendo i suoi lineamenti e, insieme, era come se li stesse ripercorrendo per l'ennesima volta.

Portò una mano dietro la nuca di Arthur, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli, e lo tirò su fino a farlo sedere. Arthur si lasciò sollevare: la forza di Merlin, la sua determinazione lo sorprendevano. E non sentiva più alcun male, e di colpo c'erano le labbra di Merlin premute contro le sue in un bacio maldestro, e la magia lo abbracciò.

«Che stai facendo?» chiese Arthur, le palpebre quasi del tutto abbassate.

Gli occhi di Merlin erano sulla sua bocca, le pupille larghe e le guance rosa. La punta della lingua guizzò sulle labbra. «Albion nascerà dall'unione...» La sua voce ora era tenue, quella di un ragazzino che scopre qualcosa, ma tornò a premere la bocca su quella di Arthur con un tale slancio da spingerlo indietro.

Arthur sospirò a fatica nella sua bocca, il fiato mozzato e la voglia dolce, inaspettata, di perdersi in ciò che gli veniva offerto. «Aspetta...» disse debolmente, afferrando le spalle di Merlin.

Il ragazzo mormorò nei baci suoni che promettevano rassicurazioni. Era avventato, forse non l'aveva mai fatto; voleva troppo e troppo in fretta, la magia gli usciva dalle dita mentre le infilava sotto gli abiti di Arthur con malagrazia. Lo curava e lo assaliva teneramente con il suo calore e la lingua, una scia di scintille lasciate con i polpastrelli dall'ombelico fino al petto, una linea umida sulla sua mandibola.

Arthur, in un brivido, crollò. Si aggrappò a Merlin e si abbandonò alle sue carezze, lui che aveva sempre potuto contare solo su se stesso.

Quando lo sentì molle contro di lui, Merlin ansimò in un bacio e si sedette sulle gambe di Arthur, avvinghiandosi al suo collo come se qualcuno avesse cercato di trascinarlo via dalla parte opposta. La pelliccia che lo copriva scivolò a terra mentre lui iniziava a muoversi goffamente. Si spingeva su Arthur senza finezza, ma i suoi occhi lasciavano bruciature ovunque si posavano, tanto calore da rendere la tormenta un ricordo sbiadito e lontano.

Passava i palmi con reverenza sui muscoli delle braccia di Arthur, su quelli del torace, sui fianchi e sul morso del lupo ormai miracolosamente cicatrizzato, senza vergogna. Prendeva e prendeva e prendeva, e la testa di Arthur girava.

Parlava la sua lingua nella bocca di Arthur e, nella follia del tepore e di due corpi che si muovevano insieme, era così facile capirlo...

Arthur affondò nell'incavo del suo collo, premendo le dita con troppa forza sulla pelle bianca che si rivelava a poco a poco, sui tatuaggi d'inchiostro scuro. Spinse alla base della schiena di Merlin per tenerselo ancora più vicino, e lo sentì sobbalzare.

Merlin gli tirò lievemente i capelli per sollevargli la testa. Lo guardò così, con il collo esposto, tanto a lungo e tanto profondamente che ebbero tempo di far tornare regolari i loro respiri. Poi Merlin morse il naso di Arthur, sorridendo. «Auuu...»

Arthur scoppiò a ridere. Non si era mai sentito così vivo.

 

 

«Io ho vissuto trenta inverni» disse Arthur, sollevando pollice, indice e medio della destra. «Tu?»

Merlin non rispose. Aveva la guancia schiacciata sulla sua spalla; strusciava pigramente il piede sul suo polpaccio, la mano chiusa in un pugno morbido all'altezza del cuore di Arthur. La sua pelle era ancora arrossata e tiepida.

Arthur stava per abbassare la mano, ma poi Merlin la prese nelle sue e iniziò ad alzare di nuovo le dita di Arthur, una alla volta. Il principe contò.

«Tre... quattro... dieci... quindici... diciassette.»

Arthur chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. Così giovane.

«Sei pentito di quello che abbiamo fatto, Merlin?»

Non era mai stato un uomo di fede; le uniche cose nelle quali credeva erano la sua spada e la lealtà che gli uomini sapevano provare. Gli era stato insegnato a diffidare dei culti pagani e delle divinità dell'Antica Religione, e non pensava che Albion sarebbe arrivata davvero con quel tipo di unione, ma...

Ma non voleva deludere Merlin. Sapeva con una certezza spaventosa che una parte di sé sarebbe morta, se fosse accaduto.

Merlin aveva ancora la mano di Arthur stretta nelle sue. Lo guardò con una fiducia disarmante e si portò il suo palmo alle labbra, baciandolo piano.

«Vieni a Camelot con me» disse Arthur, accarezzandogli i capelli. Non sapeva bene cosa stesse facendo, ma solo che era l'unica cosa possibile da fare.

L'uomo che Merlin cercava non era lui. Non ancora. Ma forse... forse sarebbe potuto diventarlo.

Cominciava così.


End file.
